Fascination
by alexe
Summary: Bella déménage a Forks, mais à cause de différents événements, elle ne rencontre pas Edward toute suite, cependant elle rencontre les autres cullen ! Dans quelles circonstances Bella rencontrera-t-elle Edward? Comment réagira-t-il?
1. Déménagement

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan ou plutôt Bella, jemménageais à Froks, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington

Résumer : Bella déménage a Forks, mais à cause de différents événements, elle ne rencontre pas Edward toute suite, cependant elle rencontre les autres cullen ! Dans quelles circonstances Bella rencontrera-t-elle Edward ? Comment réagira-t-il ?

Je suis nouvelle dans le monde de Fanfiction en tant qu'écrivaine , mais j'ai lu beaucoup de fics sur Twilgiht. Je suis débutante et il ce peut qu'il y ait des erreurs dans mon texte pardonner moi ! Tout les review sont accepter et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous penser de mon histoire ! Ce sont les personnage de Stephenie Meyer désoler si je ne les rends pas aussi bien qu'elle et si il y a quelques différences! Mon histoire est une nouvelle rencontre entre Bella et les Cullen. Certains point sont assez semblable à fascination et c'est fait comme cela ! Merci de me lire et s'il vous plais laisser moi un review même si c'est jsute un mot pour savoir si ma fic est apprécier et si la longueur est bonne ! Ce premier chapitre parle du déménagement , il n'y a donc pas beaucoup d'action, c'est un peu comme une mise en situation !

**Chapitre 1**

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan ou plutôt Bella, j'emménageais à Froks, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. J'avais quitté l'Arizona où je vivais avec ma mère pour venir m'installer chez mon père; Charlie. Mes parents s'étaient séparés lorsque j'étais assez jeune, donc je ne m'en souvient plus très bien. Ma mère était sur le point de déménager dans une petite ville avec Phil en floride. Phil était le copain de ma mère et un joueur de base-ball, ils se fréquentaient depuis maintenant deux ans et demi. Je l'apréciais mais j'aurais mieu aimé voir mes parents ensemble et heureux mais au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas possible.

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas vue mon père et il me manquait, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je déménage avec lui. Il était assez calme et solitaire, c'est probablement de lui que je retenais ces traits de ma personnalité. Ma mère est tout a fait a l'opposé, elle aime quand il y a de l'action , elle est impulsive et frivole. On aurait plutôt dit que j'étais l'adulte et elle l'enfant mais je l'aimais bien comme cela.

J'étais présentement à l'aéroport où je vais chercher mes valises parmi tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Je n'avais pas apporter toute mes choses car Charlie m'a dit qu'il avait laisser ma chambre comme je l'avais quittée sauf qu'il a remplacé le berceau par un lit. Il m'a aussi dit que je pourrais repeindre ma chambre et la redécorer comme je le voulais. Je veux surtout qu'elle soit simple, un peu a mon image mais la décoration de ma chambre m'importais peu.

Mon père était là, il m'attendait seul. Il avais l'air plus vieux que la dernière fois, plus triste aussi. Dès que je le vis, je m'approchais de lui en faisant un sourire timide. Moi et Charlie n'étions pas du genre à apprécier les démonstrations d'affection en publique.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'auto de patrouille en apportant quelques unes des mes valises en restant muet. Dans l'auto, il a été plutôt silencieux, mais après quelque minute de route, il commença a parler.

- Si tu savais a quel point je suis heureux de te voir !

- Moi de même, répondis-je en souriant

- Alors , comment ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ca peux aller, répondit-il.

Tout le long du chemin ce fut un peu comme cela , discussion assez banale puis qu'elle parlait du moi. Enfin, je vis la maison de Charlie, ma maison. Elle était comme sur la photo qu'il avais envoyé pour me rafraîchire la mémoire. À ce que je vis, le climat de Forks n'était pas très ensoleillé ce que je trouvais assez déprimant.

J'emmenais rapidement mes valises à ma chambre au deuxième une fois arrivée. La chambre était assez simple, elle était composée d'un lit en bois que je trouvais magnifique, une petite table de nuit fait dans le même type de bois, un bureau blanc sur lequel il y avait un vieil ordinateur, un bureau pour mes vêtements et une immense garde-robe . Les murs étaient peint d'un mauve très pâle mais qui était ravissant. J'avais une assez bonne impression.

Je décidais d'aller rejoindre mon père qui était au salon . Dès que je le vis je lui dis :

-Merci énormément pour la chambre. Je l'adore !

-Cela me fait plaisir Bella, il ne reste plus qu'un couvre lit a aller acheter et j'insiste pour le payer! De plus, pour fêter ton arriver à la maison, j'ai commandé une pizza qui devrait bientôt arriver.

-Papa, j'aurais pu cuisiner tu sais.

-Bella , c'est le jour de ton arriver, dit mon père.

-Bon d'accord, mais seulement cette fois-ci.

J'allais à la cuisine dans le but de mettre la table, ce que je fis rapidement comme quand j'habitais avec ma mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis frapper à la porte et Charlie alla répondre. L'odeur était assez appétissante d'ici.

-À table Bella.

-Oui papa, j'y suis.

Durant le souper, nous parlions de plusieurs sujets mais surtout de l'école, ce qui m'inquiétais particulièrement. J'ai toujours détester être le centre d'attention. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez introverti et je me demandais si j'allais me faire des amies. Dans mon ancienne école, j'avais deux bonnes amies et c'était tout. J'était le genre de fille à qui personne ne faisait attention, celle qu'on rejetait et je ne m'en étais jamais plainte. C'est sur que je n'aimais pas être entouré mais je n'aimais pas être tout le temps toute seule non plus.

Après le souper, je débarrassais la table et faisais la vaisselle, ce que je faisais aussi avec ma mère car elle détestait le faire. Ensuite, je montais à ma chambre et commençais a placer mes vêtements dans mon bureau et dans ma garde-robe assez tranquillement, tout en écou7tant un CD de Debussy. Je me sentais un peu nostalgique de faire ça.

Après avoir fini, je descendis rejoindre mon père qui écoutait une partie de base-ball avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Bella, je te présente Billy, mon meilleur ami, Billy, je te présente Bella , ma fille.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella, dit l'homme.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je timidement.

-Il a un fils qui a presque ton âge ,dit mon père, et deux filles plus vielles. Tu ne t'en souvient probablement pas mais elles adoraient jouer avec toi lorsque tu étais jeune .

-C'est super, répliquas-je avec une exclamation qui sonnait vraiment fausse .

Je montais à l'étage prendre mon pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain prendre un bain. L'eau était à une température assez élever ce qui détendait mes muscles. Il y avait beaucoup de mousse qui avait un délicieux parfum de lavande . A ce que j'étais bien ! C'était tellement relaxant que j'aurais voulu ne jamais en sortir. J'étais dans mon petit monde à moi, ou tout allait bien.

Une demi heure plus tard je dû sortir a contre contrecœur et j'enfilais mon pyjama assez vite. Demain , nous serons Dimanche, un des jours que j'aime le moins car c'est le dernier jour de la fin de semaine ce qui annonce que l'école recommencera. Je décidais d'aller dans ma chambre ouvrir l'ordinateur pour envoyer un message a ma mère, pour lui dire que tout va très bien pour moi.

L'ordinateur c'est finalement ouvert après quelques minutes. Je dois dire qu'il était assez lent mais je m'en contentais parfaitement. Contrairement a certains jeunes de mon âge, je n'étais pas le genre de fille à utiliser la messagerie instantané et a passé plusieurs heures devant un écran. Après avoir envoyer un long message a ma mère, j'allai me laver les dents.

J'étais épuisée, je ne pensais pas que le déménagement , même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses, demanderais autant d'efforts. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon lit et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveilla, mon réveil indiquait 10h30. Je ne m'étais jamais réveiller à une heure aussi tardive ! Je me levais de mon lit pour aller à la salle de bain brosser mes dents et mes cheveux .Quand je descendis en bas, Charlie était parti travailler depuis longtemps et avais laissé une note sur la table :

_Bon matin Bella,_

_Je suis parti travailler et je n'osais pas te réveiller car tu avais besoin de dormir._

_Je vais rentré vers environ 4h30 ce soir._

_Profite bien de ta journée et amuse toi._

_Tu ira voir dans la cour, il y a une camionnette rouge, elle est pour toi._

_J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Mon numéro au travail est affiché sur le frigo, n'hésite pas a me rejoindre si il y a un problème !_

_Pour dîner il y a le reste de la pizza d'hier soir._

_Papa_

Je couru à la fenêtre. Et oui, il y avait une vielle camionnette rouge dans le cours. Ça, c'était mon genre de voiture ! Rien de trop moderne, ni de trop cher, car je n'aimais pas qu'on dépense beaucoup d'argent pour moi. J'avais hâte de l'essayer, d'être au volant, de pouvoir m'évader.

Je montais à l'étage m'habiller. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille a passer trois heures devant sa garde-robe pour savoir quoi porter. Mes vêtement étaient simples, j'enfilais donc une paire de jeans et un t-shirt bleu. Je passais faire un arrêt à la salle de bain pour me faire une queue de cheval. Ce que je vis dans le miroir était une fille banale, sans but dans la vie, elle me semblais plutôt terne, d'ailleur c'était en gros l'opignon que j'avais de moi. Je descendis faire du ménage et du lavage.

Ensuite vient le temps de dîner. Je fis chauffez la pizza dans le four micro-onde et me dépêcha de la manger. J'étais plus qu'impatiente d'essayer la camionnette! Je décidai de me promener dans cette petite ville, il n'y avait pas grand choses à voir mais je m'en contentais. Je n'ai jamais aimé magasiner mais je ne sais pour quelles raisons je voulais aujourd'hui. Ma vison du déménagement a changé aujourd'hui je ne voyais plus cela de la même manière, je voyais ça comme un nouveau départ. Je voulais a tout prix combattre ma timidité et devenir une autre Bella.

Je vis une petite boutique de vêtements qui m'intéressais particulièrement. Je décidai d'y entré pour jeter un coup d'œil. Ma mère m'avait laissé de l'argent pour que je puisse m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour l'école. Les prix étaient vraiment moins élevés qu'a Phœnix. Je vis de beaux pantalons gris et un très beau haut bleu turquoise ainsi qu'un boléro gris avec quelques petites paillettes turquoises, avant je n'ai jamais été attirer vers ce genre de vêtement mais je sens que ce déménagement a changé plusieurs choses en moi. J'essayais l'ensemble que j'avais vu et il m'allais à merveille ! Je me trouvais presque belle avec. J'aurais probablement besoin de vêtements un peu plus chic pour certaines occasions ce qui me poussa a l'acheter !

Les commerçants étaient très chaleureux! Je passais l'après-midi, comme ça , à faire des courses. J'avais enfin trouver un cadeaux pour mon père, je lui devais bien ça, pour la camionnette et tout le reste! C'était une montre en argent que j'ai trouvé dans la bijouterie de la ville, de plus, elle n'était pas trop dispendieuse! J'avais amasser de l'argent en gardant à Phœnix, ce qui avait occupé beaucoup de mes soirées et m'empechait de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Finalement, j'étais arrivé à la maison avant Charlie donc je préparais sans plus attendre le souper, des spaghettis, un des repas préférés de Charlie. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque j'assaisonnais la sauce, j'entendis l'auto de patrouille arriver.

-Bonjour Papa.

-Bonsoir Bella. Dis donc, ça sent drôlement bon ici !

-Je prépare des spaghetti.

-Hummm … mon repas préféré !

Je mis la table et continuais de préparer le repas pendant que charlie écoutait la télévison.

- Charlie, c'est prêt !

- Oui, j'arrive toute suite.

Ce soir, nous mangeâmes en silence. À la fin du repas je débarrassais la table et dis à Charlie de rester assis car j'avais une surprise pour lui. Je partis dans ma chambre et revenais avec un petit paquet.

-Voilà, c'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi et aussi pour la camionnette. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand choses mais j'espère que ça te plaira !

Il ouvrit la boite, sourit et répondit :

-Je l'adore, elle est tout simplement magnifique, merci infiniment, je ... je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et je restai un peu surprise. D'habitude, ce n'était pas un homme qui démontrait son affection comme cela mais je compris a quel point il était heureux. Pas juste pour le bijou mais parce que j'étais la. Cela me fis tellement du bien de savoir qu'il voulais bien de moi.

-Il y a un film d'aventure qui passe à la télévision ce soir, que dirais-tu de le regarder avec moi? me dit mon père.

-Avec plaisir papa, répliquas-je, je vais prendre ma douche et je reviens !

Sur ce, je montais les escalier mais je tombais trois marches plus tard. Un journée sans me faire mal ou sans tombé était impossible pour moi! J'étais comme un aiment à malchance, ce que je détestais particulièrement, surtout en publique !

Je pris une douche très chaude, comme je les aimaient tant, enfilais mon pyjama et descendis en faisant très attention pour aller écouter le film avec mon père en un seul morceau !

Le film était quand même intéressant, mais je l'avais déjà vu avec ma mère. À la fin du film, je dis bonne nuit à Charlie et montais à l'étage dans le but de me préparer à me coucher. En haut, je me brossais les dents, peignais mes cheveux trempés et allais dans mon lit.

Cette nuit-là, j'eu beaucoup de difficultés à m'endormir, pensant à ce que j'aurais à affronter demain; présentations en avant de la classe, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, avoir les regards de tous braqués sur moi en tout temps et tout ce qui va avec _être la nouvelle_.

La rentrée a l'école m'inquiétait peut-être trop, tout devrais bien se passer! Avais-je oublié ma maladresse !! Cela allait être un désastre et je le sentais …

**Merci de me laisser des reviews sur ce que vous penser de ma fic, ce que vous aprécier et ce que vous n'aimez pas ! Positif, constructifs, négatif j'accepte tout les reviews !!Si il ya quelque chose qui cloche avertissez moi !**

**Alexe**


	2. L'école

**Bonjour ! **

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, c'est très aprécié ! Les personnages sont peut-être différent et je m'en excuse mais je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer ! Il se peut aussi qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe mais je fais mon possible pour qu'il y en ait moins ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et n'oublier pas que les reviews sont très aprécié même si ce n'est que quelques mots ! C'est grâce à vous si je peu m'amiliorer ! 7 reviews c'est vrm bien ! Et désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre plus tôt !**

**Chapitre 2**

Aujourd'hui, lundi, était mon premier jour d'école à Forks. J'étais tellement stressée car quand je suis au centre de l'attention, j'ai tendance à être encore plus maladroite. Ce matin je m'étais levé assez tôt car je n'arrivais pas à dormir tant j'étais angoissée.

Je pris une douche chaude comme je les aimais tant. C'était un vrai plaisir, je pouvait sentir mes muscles se dilater ce qui me rendais moins nerveuse. Après tout il fallait bien que je me fasse confiance. Que pouvait-il se passer de si grave ?

Nous étions a la fin septembre et aujourd'hui la température était assez froide alors j'enfilais des jeans, un chandail à manches longues rouge avec un col en V et une veste Brune à manche courtes. Ce que j'aimais par dessus tout c'était être confortable dans mes vêtements mais je ne voulais quand même pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe pas de sois. Le t-shrit que j'avais mis aujourd'hui avec un col en V pas trop décolleter, c'était un cadeau de mon ancienne meilleure amie, elle trouvais que la coupe et la couleur m'allaient a ravir. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, il me donnait du courage, le courage d'affronter les regards et de garder la tête haute, mais qui sait combien de temps cela va durer! Je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer et ne pas les entendre parler de moi comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

Je me brossais les dents, descendis à la cuisine me chercher une pomme et salua Charlie avant de partir dans ma camionette. Trouver une place de stationnement avait été rapide puisqu'il n'y avait presque pas d'autres véhicules. Je voulais arriver tôt a l'école pour pouvoir aller chercher mon plan de cours et un plan de l'école au secrétariat tout en prenant mon temps ce qui me permettais d'être le moins stressée possible, ce équivalait à être moins maladroite.

En cherchant ma salle de cours, une élève vient m'aborder :

-Bonjour ! Je suis Jessica Stanley heureuse de faire ta connaissance, tu dois être Bella Swan la fille du chef Swan !

-Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je timidement.

-Tout le monde ne parle que de ton arrivé depuis la semaine dernière!

Mon visage du devenir écarlate car Jessica me demanda rapidement si tout allais bien.

-Oui parfaitement, mentis-je.

-Bon d'accord quel cour as-tu, je pourrais peut-être t'y conduire ?

-Je commence en mathématique dans la classe de Mr Doyon, dis-je.

-Parfait, moi aussi, dis Jessica très enthousiaste, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toute les deux !

-Ça devrait, répondis-je sincèrement.

En allant à notre cours Jessica salua un garçon :

-Bonjour Mike, dit-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur, je te présente Bella Swan, la nouvelle.

-Sa me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, mais désoler je dois y aller. J'espère te revoir bientôt !

-Oui moi aussi, répondis-je incertaine de ma réponse.

-On se revoit pour dîner, dis ma nouvelle amie.

Nous avançâmes ensemble dans la classe de mathématique et allâmes nous asseoir dans le fond de la classe.

-Si tu as des question n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, je serai y répondre !

-Okay, d'accord, dis-je en installant mon matériel sur la petite table qui m'était attribuée.

La classe commençait peu à peu a se remplir, et quand la cloche sonna, toutes les places étaient prises. Le professeur commença son cours par un petit discours de bienvenue pour moi, ce qui me rendis vite mal à l'aise quand je vis que tout la classe me regardais.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui nous avons une nouvelle élève dans la classe, Isabella Swan. De la part de tout le personnel de l'école nous te souhaitions la bienvenue à Forks et dans cette établissement, nous espérons que tu t'y plaira. Bon, nous allons commencer le cours par corriger le dernier devoir….

le professeur continua son petit discours mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Je me concentrais pour faire les quelques exercices qu'il fallait faire pour que Jessica ferme sa bouche un instant, un vrai moulin à parole cette fille ! Mais elle était tout de même bien sympathique. Au lieu de communiquer verbalement elle me passa un bout de papier, ce qui était plus discret vis-à-vis les autres et c e qui éviterais de me faire remarquer .

_-Alors Bella, as-tu un petit copain ?_

Je lui fis signe de tête que non, puis elle continua.

-_Attends de rencontrer les garçons ici, il y en a quelque uns qui te plairont_

_-Nous allons voir ça_, écris-je.

_-Moi, celui qui me plait vraiment, c'est Mike Newton, tu sais le garçon qui nous a parler tout à l'heure mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi! Je vais peut-être l'inviter à la danse d'halloween…_

_-Je ne sais pas s'y j'irai …_,répondis-je par écrit.

-_Mais bien sur que tu iras ! Si tu veux je t'aiderai à trouver ton déguisement !_

_-Tu sais Jessica, ces soirée là ne sont pas pour moi _

_-Mais bien sur que tu vas y aller! De ton plein gré ou de force !_

Sur ce, la cloche sonna, nous ramassions nos affaires et sortîmes de la classe. Mon prochain cours était celui de Français, j'étais quand même assez doué car à mon ancienne école j'étais dans un programme avancé dans tout mes cours.

-Bon je vais te laisser Jessica, j'ai cours de français !

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, répliqua joyeusement Jessica, mais c'est dans l'autre pavion, allez suis-moi !

En me rendant à mon cours, je pus voir que tout les élèves me regardaient très attentivement ce qui me rendais assez mal à l'aise. J'avais plus envie d'être six pieds sous terre que dnas le couloir! Pour essayer de ne pas devenir rouge comme une tomate je me concentrais sur mes pas.

Soudainement j'eu un flash, depuis ce matin, j'étais tellement stressée que j'avais oublier d'aller voir ma case. J'avais vraiment honte de moi. Je décidais de ne rien dire à Jessica et de m'y rendre seul, si j'étais capable de la trouver, après le cours de français, avant dîner.

Nous étions finalement arrivées dans le local. Comme lors du cours précédant, nous allâmes nous assoire dans le fond de la classe où j'installais mes choses sur la table. Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'étais idiote d'avoir oublier d'aller voir mon nouveau casier. Une chance que personne ne le savais sinon je serais morte de honte.

J'étais tellement distraite que je ne me rendis pas compte que la cloche était sonnée, je sortis seulement de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis mon nom.

-Bonjour tout le monde, voici Isabella Swan, une nouvelle élève. Isabella nous sommes fière de t'accueillir dans cette école et espérons que tout se passera pour le mieux. Si il y a des problèmes ou nous abordons des sujets dont tu n'as jamais entendue parler et tu a de la difficultés à suivre n'hésite pas a venir me voir après la classe. Aujourd'hui nous aborderons le thèmes de la poésie et pour cela nous allons regarder un vidéo tout le long du cours. Sur ce vidéo, il y a des poèmes, nous les commenterons et ferons plusieurs intervention, je vous demande donc d'être à l'écoute.

J'essayais vraiment de me concentré pendant le cours pour ne pas que Jessica me parle et pour ne pas que la professeur nous avertisse devant toute la classe et que tout le monde nous regardent.

Le cours ne m'intéressait pas vraiment mais je tentais d'être attentive pour ne pas que la professeur me pose des questions sur les poèmes. Le temps ne passait pas aussi vite que je l'aurais espéré. Je pris un crayon entre mes doigts et le faisais tournée en espérant que le cours finisse plus vite.

Enfin, la cloche sonna la fin du cour, heureusement, car je crue que je m'aurais endormie sur ma table. Je pris le papier sur lequel était écris mon numéro de casier et le cherchait à travers tout le bâtiment mais en vain. J'allais dont dans le seul autre bâtiment de l'école. Après quelques minute de rechercher, je trouvais finalement mon casier au bout d'un corridor, près de la fointaine et des toilettes. Je pris mon sac et le mis dans mon casier, ne gardant que mon argent avec moi. Ensuite, je dû me rendre à la cafétéria dans l'autre bâtiment pour aller manger et rejoindre Jessica.

Arriver à la cafétéria, j'allais me placer dans la file pour avoir mon dîner. Au menu ce midi ; ravioli ou pâté chinois, j'optais pour le pâté chinois vu que j'avais mangé des pâtes hier soir. J'attendis moins longtemps que prévu. Après avoir payer je regardais un peu les tables de la cafétéria et y vis Jessica qui me faisait des grands signe pour que j'aille la rejoindre.

Je me dirigeais donc vers Jessica qui m'avais gardé une place à sa table avec plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais pas .J'étais tellement concentré sur Jessica que je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds et je m'accrocha le pied dans une patte de chaise, perdis l'équilibre et tomba tête première. Quelques secondes plus tard sur le plancher, j'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis étais assez flou. Je tentais de me relever mais j'étais tellement étourdie que je retomba sur le sol. J'entendais tout le monde parler autour de moi, tout se bouscula dans ma tête, toutes mes pensées et tout le bruit que j'entendais. J'essayais de me relever une autre fois mais je perdis connaissance.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce que je vis étais une pièce blanche avec des rideaux affreux et je me rendis vite compte que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'avais jamais aimer aller à l'hôpital mais grâce à mon incontournable maladresse, j'y allais assez souvent que les médecins et les infirmières de Phœnix me connaissaient assez bien. J'espérais tellement que ce ne sois pas le cas ici, mais ce n'étais pas bien parti. J'étais ici depuis 3 jours et déjà , je me retrouvais à l'hôpital.

En regardant dans le corridor, je vis mon père et un médecin discuter ensemble. D'après les rires que j'entendais, je me doutais bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas de moi. Même si je n'avais pas fait de bruit, le médecin se tourna vers moi et vient me parler :

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, me dit-il.

-Bonjour, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

-D'accord Bella, te souvient tu de ce qui c'est passer ?

-Oui, je me souvient que j'étais tombé et que j'étais très étourdis.

-Et bien je t'annonce que tu as une commotion cérébrale. Ce n'est pas très grave, mais il se peut que tu ressente des étourdissements, que tu ais envie de vomir mais tout cela c'est normal. Nous allons te garder sous surveillance jusqu'à 6 heure et si tout ce passe bien, tu pourras retourner chez toi.

-D'accord, répondis-je en assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Sur ce , Carlisle quittait la chambre, me laissant seule avec mon père, qui avait l'air assez inquiet.

-Alors, ça va Bella?

-Oui , quand même assez bien, dis-je en rigolant, je suis ici depuis seulement trois jour et je suis déjà à l'hôpital.

Il rit à son tour et continua :

-Aller, repose toi bien. Situ veux, il y a une télévision. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je serai dans la salle d'attente.

-Ok papa mais … s'il te plais ne dit rien à Renée, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'elle débarque ici pour vois si tout va bien car tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas en danger de mort et qu'il serai mieux de ne pas l'avertir.

-Ok, je crois que tu as raison …

Sur ce il quittait la chambre pour aller dans la salle d'attente et moi je devais rester enfermer dans cette pièce qui sentait le renfermer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà assoupis sur le lit d'hôpital.

À 6 h précisément, mon père et Carlisle virent me réveiller. Je dus passer une série de petits testes comme par exemple marcher droit sur une des lignes du plancher pour voir si tout était correct.

Les résultats des testes étaient concluent donc je pus sortir de l'hôpital accompagné de mon père. Je ne sentais plus ma tête mais ça pouvais aller pourvu que je sorte de cette hôpital.

Le chemin du retour avait été très silencieux, j'avais passé la majorité du temps a regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à ce qu'allaient dire ou faire ou penser les élèves face à ce qui était arriver aujourd'hui. J'appréhendais leurs réactions. Le fait de penser que tout le monde me regarderont de travers me terrifiais. Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette malchance ou bien de cette timidité presque maladive!

Arrivé à la maison, je me dirigeai en vitesse dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper. Je fis des hamburgers, car c'était simple et rapide.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous avions fini de souper et j'étais aller voir mes messages sur l'ordinateur. Ma mère m'avait répondu, dans son message elle disait qu'elle s'ennuyait déjà de moi et qu'elle m'aimait énormément. Ce soir, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à répondre à ma mère.

J'allais prendre un bain chaud pour relaxer. Que je me sentais bien, c'était comme si toute mes craintes, tout mes soucis s'étaient envolés comme par magie. J'aurais tout donné pour que ça dure, je me sentais si légère, je n'avais plus rien à penser. J'aimerais ça ne pas être différente des autres, pouvoir me fondre dans la masse. En pensant à l'école, je sortis soudainement de ma rêverie.

Je sortis du bain et alla mettre mon pyjama. Je fis ma petite routine avant d'aller dans mon lit lentement aujourd'hui car je n'avait pas hâte à demain. Je craignais ce jours. J'allais devoir affronter bien des regards mais ce qui me touchais le plus était toutes les rumeurs, tout ce que les autres allais dire dans mon dos. Je sais que je ne doit pas me laisser atteindre par cela mais ça me fait mal car ils ne me connaissaient pas et me jugerons , je trouve que c'est dure à vivre quand les gens te regardent disent : Regarde c'est la fille qui est tombé dans la cafétéria. On est jugé sur ce qu'on fait et non qui on est. Je ne suis même pas sur si Jessica me reparlera demain, elle aura peut-être trop honte!

Je sombrais finalement dans un profond sommeil vers minuit.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! S.v.p. laisser des reviews même si ce n'est que quelques mots ! Je tacherai de mettre le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu posté ce chapitre plus tot mais ça n'allais vraiment pas et j'étais tout simplement incapable d'écrire, pas par manque d'inspiration au contraire ... Je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et toux ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ! Cela fait chaud au coeur ! C'est très agréable ! Donc je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui est la rencontre avec les Cullen (la première fois où elle les voit ) Et s.v.p. laisser moi des reviews, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, je suis consciente qu'on a pas toujours le temps mais quelques mots ca ne prend pas de temsp et ca fait tellement plaisir !!Et je tien à m'excuser pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux !

**Chapitre 3**

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour aujourd'hui. Je sentais que c'était le début d'un longue journée déprimante. Pas seulement à cause de la température mais aussi car hier j'ai eu un accident et que sous la pression je m'étais évanouie. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui se serais passé si je ne m'étais pas évanouie.

Aujourd'hui, t-shirt et jeans comme à l'habitude avec une veste en jean en plus à cause du temps froid. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour aller me chercher une banane, je salua Charlie et partis à l'école. Si je me rendais à l'école avant tout le monde, je n'aurai pas à les affronter dans le corridor, du moins, pas pour le premier cours.

Dans le parking, il y avais déjà trois autre voitures ce qui signifiais que d'autres élèves étaient déjà présent. Peut-être ne savait-il pas à mon sujet. Mais non voyons! Dans une petite ville comme celle-la, tout le monde sais tout!

À la seconde même où j'avais mis le pied à l'extérieur de la voiture, je pouvais déjà entendre les élèves parler de moi. Chaque murmure me hantait. J'essayais de ne pas les écouter et de regarder devant moi comme s'il ne c'était rien passé mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

Au moment où j'entrais dans l'école, Jessica couru vers moi. Je pouvais voir tout les personnes présentes nous épier.

-Ho Bella comme je suis contente de te revoir! Comment vas-tu? Comment te sens tu ?

-Je vais bien merci, répondis-je timidement.

-Voilà qui est rassurant. Si tu savais a quel point j'avais peur pour toi !

-Je t'assure que je vais bien et que ce n'étais rien de grave.

-Bon et bien on se rejoint en mathématique, a plus tard.

Sur ce je me dirigeais à mon casier pour aller chercher mon manuel et mon cartable ainsi que tout le matériel dont j'avais besoin pour le cours. J'allais lentement vers la classe en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas tombé de nouveau.

J'étais dans les premières et je me dirigeais droit vers le fond dans le coins pour ne pas avoir a supporter tout les regards des autres. En dix minute à peine la classe s'était remplie et c'est Jessica qui occupais la place à côté de moi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà assister à ce cours pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avions déjà eu le même à Phœnix. J'ai eu l'impression que le cours durais deux heures, que les math étaient pénible !

En sortant, comme ce matin, tout le monde me regardaient en chuchotant à leur voisin. Quand je suis arrivée à mon casier, il y avais une feuille où il était écrit Regarde où tu marche la prochaine fois ! À ce moment mon visage devient cramoisis. Ma première réaction avait été d'arracher la feuille et d'aller la jeter. Je retourna à son casier, déposa ses choses et repartie avec ce que j'avais besoin pour mon prochain cours. Je traversais le bâtiment avec les yeux remplient d'eau.

Je m'assis à la place la plus éloigner des autres car je détestais que ceux que je ne connaissais pas me voient pleurer. À mon étonnement de voir Jessica et de lui parler me fis du bien. Jamais au paravent je m'était confier à une amie, c,'était surtout à ma mère que je me confiais mais comme elle n'était pas la et que Jessica était ma seule amie, je me confiais à elle le plus discrètement possible car le cours était commencé.

Au dîner, j'eu encore à affronter les regards et les murmures en me rendant à la cafétéria. J'allais me chercher un plateau repas et je me dirigeais prudemment vers la table où était Jessica. Il y avait des gens que j'avais croisés dans les corridor mais à qui je n'avais jamais parler( sauf Mike ). Peut-être me ferrais-je de nouveaux amis !

-Bella, je te présente Mike, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Eric et Ben. Et tout le monde voici Bella , ma nouvelle amie !

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Bella! Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal hier j'espère, dit Mike.

-Je vais très bien ne vous en faites pas , répondis-je bêtement très gêner.

-J'en suis ravie, dit la fille qui se prénommait Angela en faisant une petite pose. J'ai entendue dire que tu venait de Phœnix, est-ce que ce serait trop indiscret de te demander pourquoi tu est venue ici?

-Oui ce que tu as entendu est vrai. Je suis venue ici pour voir mon père et pour mettre du changement dans ma vie, connaître de nouvelles personnes et tout …

-Et bien si c'est pour rencontrer des garçons malheureusement presque tout les plus beau sont casés , dit froidement Lauren en me regardant d'un air supérieur.

J'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Et puis Bella, quels cours as-tu cette après-midi , me questionna Jessica pour briser le silence.

- J'ai de la biologie et du sport.

-Moi aussi , répondit Mike avec un grand sourire.

-Et moi j'ai biologie et anglais, dit Jessica.

Ils parlaient d'élèves que je ne connaissais pas donc je décidais de jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide aux autres élèves. Je pouvais voir la table des sportif, celle des intellectuels, celle des artiste, des pompom girls et ainsi de suite. Mais tout ;à coup mes yeux tombaient sur une table où les gens qui étaient assis attiraient particulièrement mon attention.

Il y avait quatre personne assis à une table, plutôt devrais-je dire quatre dieu. Ils étaient si beau a voir. Il y avait une garçons très costaud et très grand ,aux cheveux courts brun, à la peau ivoire, à bien les regarder, ils avaient tous la peau ivoire et les yeux topaze, il avait une carrure très athlétique et il était d'une splendeur indescriptible. Assise à côté de lui, il y avait une blonde au corps de mannequin , au visage digne d'une publicité avec des lèvres pulpeuse et les yeux topaze. Ses jambe devaient faire rêver plus d'une fille. On aurait tout simplement dit qu'elle sortait d'un magazine de mode tellement elle était belle. Je suis sur qu'ils étaient en couple juste de la façons dont il la regardait. Bon je sais que j'écoute peut-être trop de téléroman… De l'autre côté de la table était assis un beau blond musclé, mais moins que l'autre garçon, aux yeux topaze et au sourire charmeur. A sa droite était assis une fille qui ressemblait à un lutin à cause de son sourire enjoué, ses pommettes , en fait son visage était angélique. Elle avait les cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les oreilles. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait, elle aussi, un corps de mannequin.

Personnellement, j'aurais tout donner pour avoir leur beauté et leur élégance. Chacun de leur mouvement était gracieuse. Je vis alors que la plus part des regards étaient tournés vers eux. Je les trouvais tout simplement fascinant !

-La blonde c'est Rosalie Hale, elle a peut-être des airs de mannequin mais elle n'est pas très sociable, elle parler très peu aux autres. À ses côtés il y a Emmett Cullen, très musclé et assez beau garçons mais c'est la propriété de Rosalie. Ils sortent ensemble depuis un bon bout mais peu de personnes sont d'avis que ça dura longtemps, Jessica fit une petite pause dans sont long monologue. En face d'eux il y a le séduisant Jasper Hale, le frère de Rosalie, ils ont été adopté pas le Docteur Cullen après le décès de leur parents. Jasper fait rêver plusieurs filles de l'école mais le beau blond est actuellement en couple avec Alice Cullen, le sœur d'Emmett, qui est assise à ses bords. Elles est toujours très joyeuse et enthousiaste mais dès qu'il s'agit de parler aux autres, il y a comme un certain malaise. Edward Cullen n'est actuellement pas à l'école car il est malade mais tu devrais le voir, c'est un véritable dieu grec, il surpasse de loin Jasper et Emmett qui sont d'un beauté incroyable. Il atteint facilement la beauté de Rosalie, il st est un peu moins musclé qu'Emmett, il a des yeux topazes, un visage inhumain, des cheveux en bataille cuivré. C'est le seul d'ailleurs qui soit célibataire mais tout le monde se demande pourquoi. Au moins la moitié des filles de l'école lui ont fait des avances mais il est resté de glace. Il les a refusé froidement. À croire qu'aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui.

Elle en avait à dire !Oufff… mais je dois avouer que s'étais très intéressant .C'est les enfants du docteur Cullen! Moi qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas plus de 25 ans ! Je dois avouer qu'il avait lui aussi les yeux topazes, la peau ivoire et qu'il était beau comme un dieu. Et elle dit que le plus beau des Cullen n'est pas présent, j'ai du mal a y croire !

Quand je revint à la réalité, tout les autres avaient fini de manger sauf moi. JE du me dépêcher car je pu les voir s'impatienter.

Je me dépêcha d'aller en cours de science après dîner avec Jessica et Mike. Quand le professeur pris les présence, je vis qu'Edward Cullen suivait le même cours que moi mais il était absent aujourd'hui. Ce que Jessica m'a dit me troublait presque. Il était plus beau que les deux garçons de ce midi . Bien qu'avant je ne m'intéressait pas beaucoup aux garçons je ne pouvait me demander à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Une chose est sur c'est que jamais je n'irais parler à ce garçon. Le déménagement ne m'a pas changer à ce point!

Point de vue d'Alice

Une chance qu'Edward a décider par lui même de ne pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui sinon j'aurais du trouver une excellente raison pur ne pas qu'il y aille, tout pour ne pas lui dire ce que j'avais vu. J'ai eu une vison. Une vison terrible ! Edward avait succomber à l'odeur du sang si tentant de la nouvelle et bien sur, tout la classe en avait été témoins et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Nous aurions du déménagé et je me plaisais bien dans cette petite ville tranquille.

La fille en question, je l'avais vu ce midi. Elle nous regardait pas très subtilement. Elle avait l'air différente des autres fille, je pouvais le voir d'après chaque geste qu'elle faisait. Et à ce qu'on raconte elle est vachement maladroite! Mais je dois avouer qu'elle avait l'odeur la plus exquise que je n'est jamais senti. J'avais le pressentiment qu j'allais la revoir et que nous serions plus que des simple étranger, j'avais la pressentiment que nous allions devenir amies. En fait, j'en avait eu la vision…

Point de vue de Bella

Le cours de biologie passa assez rapidement. Je n'avais pas vue le temps filler que c'était déjà la fin. J'ai toujours bien aimé la biologie. Le cours suivant était celui de sport. Je haïssait les sport bien que j'écoutais le base-ball avec Charlie pour lui faire plaisir.

J'accompagnais Mike qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Jessica… avait l'air jalouse. Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Peut-être car elle a un faible pour lui et qu'elle aurait aimé être dans le même cours.

Mon cours de sport ne c'est pas très bien passé. Nous jouions au tennis, j'était la partenaire de Mike. Je voulais tellement bien faire et l'impressionner que quand la balle est arriver au centre j'ai décider de la frapper mais je ne sais pourquoi le tête de Mike était trop proche et en a souffert.

J'étais tellement mal à l'aise! Tout cela était de ma faute. Je l'ai accompagner à l'infirmerie. J'avais le présage que j'allais m'y retrouver souvent. Mike avait l'air de bien aller quoi que je doutais qu'il ne disait cela que pour me faire plaisir. Sur cela, la cloche qui annonçait la fin de la journée sonna. Mike parti de son côté en me saluant de la main.

J'étais rentré à la maison, j'avais préparer le souper, souper, fait mes devoirs, pris une douche, répondue aux e-mails de ma mère et était présentement dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas arrêter de culpabiliser au sujet de Mike mais je fini par me dire que ce n'était qu'un accident et qu'il me le pardonnerait bien car j'avais simplement voulu bien faire. La dernière que j'eu en tête avant de m'endormir ce fut l'image parfaite des Cullen. J'avais si envi de leur parler mais j'en était trop gêner. La dénommé Alice paraissait si sympathique et je me dis qu'une amie aussi pétillante qu'elle pouvait me faire du bien. Je ne sais aps comment ils font pour être si beaux. Mias je ne sais pour qu'elle raison j'avais hâte de rencontrer Edward. Ha, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Moi qui n'avais jamais été très intéresser pour les garçons. Je doit arrêter de penser à lui. Je pense que ce qui m'attirais chez lui, bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu , étais son nom. Son nom était mystérieux et .. je ne sais pas comment le décrire ... Bon, c'est terminer il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui !

* * *

Merci de lire ma fic et de laisser un reviews ! s.v.p. ! Je poseterai le prochain chapitre le plus tot possible mais avec l'école et les devs je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais dans moins de deux semaine garanti!


	4. Chapitre 4

Voila un chapitre assez court, j'en suis désoler mais au moins je le poste plus rapidement. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Désoler encore une fois si il y a des fautes ! Et merci de laisser de reviews !

**Chapitre 4**

Aujourd'hui était l'une des belles journées ensoleillées à Fork. Elles étaient rares mais elles nous donnaient une bonne humeur incomparable ! Ici, c'était comme une goutte de pluie en pleine période de sécheresse, donc tout les habitants en profitaient. Il faisait donc un peu plus chaud aujourd'hui.

J'était déjà dans le stationnement prête à sortir de la voiture. J'espère que les gens ont oublier mon accident et que je pourrai entreprendre une journée de cours normal. Il est sur que j'en entendrai probablement parler mais je ne veux pas retrouver un autre message sur mon casier.

L'avant-midi était passé si rapidement que je ne l'avais pas vu passer ! Pourtant les cours n'avaient pas été passionnants. La seule chose dont je me souvient c'est d'avoir penser aux Cullen. Depuis que je les avaient vu, leurs visages m'obsédaient. Je ne pouvais pas les faire sortir de mon esprit.

J'étais présentement à la table avec les mêmes personne qu'hier sauf qu'aujourd'hui personne ne parlaient de ma chute. Je me concentrais donc sur la conversation.

-Ils sont possiblement malades eux aussi, dit Lauren.

- De qui parler vous, dis-je en feignant d'être attentive.

- Des Cullen , me répondit arrogamment Lauren comme si c'était aussi évident que le nez en plein milieu de son visage.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas regarder à leur table tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tout le monde percevaient cela comme une tragédie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, et je ne savais aucunement pourquoi !C'est comme si ils me manquaient. Je commençais à trouver que cette famille occupait mes pensées un peu trop souvent a mon goût.

Le cours de biologie fut assez ennuyant car j'avais déjà fait la même expérience à mon ancienne école. En sport c'était le ballon chasseur, assez simple pour certain mais un danger pour moi ! A mon plus grand soulagement tout se déroula parfaitement .

J'étais donc de retour chez moi en un seul morceaux et avec aucune égratignure, ce qui était presque impossible pour une fille aussi maladroite que moi.

Arrivée à la maison je préparai le souper pour moi et Charlie. Nous commençâmes à souper dès qu'il arriva de travailler. Il avait une faim de loup et moi je ne mangeais pratiquement rien.

Je m'installais au bureau d'ordinateur pour faire mes devoirs après avoir ramasser la cuisine. Je me sentais presque comme un zombie. Je répétais toujours la même routine. Après mes devoirs, je décidai de faire changer les choses et d'aller a Port Angeles pour faire des courses. Prendre l'air me ferait beaucoup de bien. Avec la Chevrolet, je ne pouvais pas aller a plus de 80 km/heure donc le trajet me pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais cela ne me dérangeais absolument pas.

Arrivée à destination, j'allais à la libraire pour acheter un ou deux livres car j'adore lire. C'est une façons de me réfugier dans mon petit monde où tout fini bien. Je fis ensuite un arrêt dans une boutique de vêtements pour adolescente. Il y avait la même à phœnix. Je décidais donc d'entre y jeter un coup d'œil. Je trouvais une jupe en jeans assez simple qui arrivait un peu plus haut que le genou. C'était extrêmement rare que j'achetais des jupes ou des robes mais celle-ci me rappelais celle que ma mère me montrais à chaque fois que nous aillions magasiner, voilà pourquoi je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'acheter. J'avais aussi vu plusieurs filles avec ce style de jupe. En faisant le tour du magasin, je remarquais un polo bleu pâle avec un débardeur gris, noir, blanc et bleu pâle qui s'agençait et qui avait l'air très confortable. Je pris donc ces vêtements la.

J'allais faire une tour à l'épicerie avant de rentrer. J'avais acheter tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour les reste de la semaine.

Ma vie avait vraiment changer ces derniers temps et je devais prendre le temps de m'adapter. Ce n'était pas évident pour moi de me refaire une vie. Se faire des amies peut être compliquer, surtout pour une fille comme moi. Silencieusement, e repensait a tout ce qui c'était passer depuis que j'étais emménagée. Ce qui me hantait le plus était les Cullen, le pire est que je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je me concentrais sur la route alors que je sortais du stationnement. J'avais peur d'oublier le chemin même si c'était très simple. J'étais arrêtée au coin et j'attendais que la lumière sois verte. Dès qu'elle le fut je tournais, à ce moment, un conducteur ivre perdit la maîtrise de son véhicule et me heurta. Il y vais beaucoup de dommage car il roulait à une vitesse folle. J'étais dans ma Chevrolet inconsciente. Je pouvais voir ma vie défiler devant moi …

* * *

Bella est assez malchanseuse dans mon histoire ! Merci de me laisser un reviews :) Je poste la suite ( qui sera plus longue ) le plus tot possible !


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la suite de l'histoire ! Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais ceux qui sont à venir seront plus long ! Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! Sa fait extrèmement plaisir ! Désoler encore pour les fautes ! Sur ce je vous laisse ! Merci encore !

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais restée inconsciente pendant 4 jours. C'était 4 jours d'inquiétude pour mes parents. Bien attendu, il avait appeler ma mère car cela n'avait rien d'un petit incident. Ma mère était partie dès qu'elle l'avait su malgré le décalage horaire. Ce que j'était persuadée, c'est qu'elle voudrait repartir avec moi. Le problème c'est que je ne voulais pas. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas être avec elle. C'était une des personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux. Cependant, j'étais attachée à Forks. Cette ville était parfaite pour moi. Elle était petite, chaleureuse et accueillante. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien qu'ici.

Ce faut seulement à 15h30 que j'ouvris les yeux mais j'eu presque envie de les refermer aussitôt. Il devait bien y avoir 10 personnes autour de moi.

- Bella, entendis-je ma mère sangloter.

-Si tu savais a quel point on a eu peur pour toi, dis mon père insistant sur le on car je savais qu'il était encore amoureux de ma mère.

- J crois que je vais bien ,dis-je en rigolant.

La plus part de l'équipe médicale était disparue et il ne restait plus que le docteur Cullen.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il avec un magnifique sourire, content de voir que tu t'es réveillée. Savez vous qui est l'autre conducteur impliquer dans l'accident? demanda-t-il a Charlie.

-Non, la police fais des recherches mais personne n'a été témoin de l'accident. Nous attendions que Bella se réveille pour avoir sa version des faits mais d'après la scène du crime, la cause serait la vitesse de l'autre conducteur.

-Je vois, répondit le docteur pensif.

-Quand pourrai-je sortir ?

-Bella, je dois malheureusement t'annoncer que tu devras encore rester à l'hôpital quelques jours car tu as une jambe de cassé et quelques blessures plus ou moins grave.

- Je vais resté avec toi , me dis doucement ma mère, après, nous retourneront à Phœnix ensemble.

-Non maman, retourne avec Phil … Il y a papa pour s'occuper de moi.

-C'est hors de question ! Tu est ici depuis moins d'une semaine et j'ai su que tu t'étais retrouvée deux fois à l'hôpital !

-Charlie n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! Ce n'est certainement pas de sa faute si je suis autant maladroite ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie ! Te rends tu compte que j'ai 16 ans, je en suis plus un bébé !J'ai l'âge de prendre ce genre de décision.

Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin de peur de la blesser, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Elle ne veux peut-être que mon bonheur mais je pense être suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je veux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attire de cette ville. Moi, elle ne m'a jamais captiver. Sache que c'est ta dernière chance. La prochaine fois que tu te retrouve à l'hôpital, que tu fais quelque choses de grave, tu reviens vivre avec moi !

-Je te promet d'être la meilleur fille au monde ! Merci infiniment!

Après plusieurs recommandations, ma mère partie à l'hôtel où elle avait décider de logée jusqu'à ce que je prenne du mieux. Mon père aussi était parti pour me laisser me reposer tranquillement.

Point de vue de Carlisle

Je tentais de me calmer. J'étais furieux mais cela ne me ressemblais pas. Je devais absolument garder le control de moi-même. Il fallait que je sois calme avant de rentré à la maison. Mais je en pouvais pas croire qu'Edward m'avait menti à moi. Il était sur que je ne pouvais pas rester fâché contre lui bine longtemps mais ce qu'il avait fait est grave. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'avait dit :

Je en sais pas trop ce qui est arriver, je devais être perdu dans mes pensées et tout à coup, j'avais foncé dans un arbre. Je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer donc j'ai transporté l'auto jusqu'ici , en étant très discret et Rosalie et moi allons la réparer.

Le plus triste, c'est que j'ai compris ce qui c'était réellement passé à l'hôpital...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Belle rencontrera Alice et elles se lierotn d'amitié et Bella retournera à l'école ...

N'oublier pas que quelques mots font toujours plaisir !


End file.
